<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brycen's Egg Funeral by TeamMagma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013891">Brycen's Egg Funeral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMagma/pseuds/TeamMagma'>TeamMagma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck Shit Up But Don't  Die AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brycen being dramatic, Egg Murder, Eggs, F/F, Harmonica Murder, M/M, Multi, Murder, Skyla and Clay are twins but that's not central to the story, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMagma/pseuds/TeamMagma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Brycen's Eggs. Nothing makes sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arty | Burgh/Hachiku | Brycen/Yakon | Clay, Huuro | Skyla/Kamitsure | Elesa, Lateforworkshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck Shit Up But Don't  Die AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brycen's Egg Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brycen patted the small dirt patch in the garden and made a sobbing noise. Clay, standing beside him, was up to here with his bullshit, Burgh, sitting on their porch, didn't care, Skyla, who was invited for reasons unknown, played her idea of funeral music on her harmonica, Elesa played along, for the shits and giggles, and Lenora had no fucking idea why she was there, or what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I here for?" Lenora mumbled to Clay. Clay huffed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Burgh burned Brycen's eggs, so of course, he's being overdramatic, and is having a funeral for his breakfast." Clay pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought it was a snail or something." Elesa whispered to the two skeptical attendees, furrowing her brows and looking down to Brycen, watching him mourn for his burnt food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burgh, literally not giving two shits about anything that was happening, was drawing on his phone, and yelled out to the group. "Are you guys done yet? It's cold out here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THIS IS A FUNERAL, SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Brycen shot back dramatically. He began to weep over his fallen eggs, which everyone just assumed were fake tears. Little did they know, Brycen was severely depressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeez, Bry.." Skyla's hands dropped to her sides, taking the harmonica with them. "Are you ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! My boyfriend murdered my breakfast!" Brycen replied, dropping his head to the disturbance in the ground where he had buried his makeshift miniature casket, which he filled with the eggs Burgh had let burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fucking eggs, Brycen." Lenora deadpanned. Brycen looked at her like she'd just stabbed him several times in the abdomen with a pencil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you just say about my fucking eggs?" Brycen hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, this is getting old." Elesa turned and walked away. Skyla glanced back and forth between her departing girlfriend and the pending funeral fistfight, and eventually ran off after Elesa, tossing her harmonica at Clay to relieve herself of her funeral musician duties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not playin this." Clay mumbled, looking down at Skyla's harmonica. "Skyla's mouth was on it. 'at's weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You legit are related." Burgh cocked an eyebrow and looked between Clay and the harmonica skeptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our sharing things ended the second she came outta the womb, buggaboy." Clay crushed the harmonica in one hand. Skyla would have cried if she'd seen the atrocity her brother had just committed against her funeral harmonica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PLAY THE FUCKING HARMONICA COWBOY" Brycen yelled, once again leaning over the grave of his dearly departed meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's broken, dipshit." Clay mumbled, dropping the crumpled harmonica and punting it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PLAY IT!" Brycen affirmed, louder. Clay narrowed his eyes at him and started making harmonica noises. "THANK YOU."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Lenora held her head in her hands. "Just… Why."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>